Showers Don't Take Long
by BuzzCat
Summary: Darcy and Steve have twenty minutes to shower. What can they get up to in twenty minutes? PWP


Darcy smiled lazily, grinning at the morning sunshine. Of course, her smile was caused less by the sunshine and more by the warm arm draped around her waist. She must have awoken the owner of the arm, as she felt it tighten around her for a moment in greeting,

"Morning, doll." said Steve sleepily. Darcy smiled,

"A bright and sunny day to you too, handsome." she said. Steve glanced at the clock and groaned,

"The alarm goes off in five minutes." Darcy felt him burrow closer to her back and she chuckled,

"That it does. Which means Jane will call with an emergency in four."

"Tell her to go away."

"Now Steve-o," began Darcy, but she didn't get a chance to finish as her phone rang four minutes early. She groaned and reached over to pick it up,

"You're ahead of schedule today, Jane."

"Darcy? Where the hell are you?" screeched Jane and Darcy pulled the phone from her ear with a grimace,

"I'm about to make sweet morning sex to my fiancé. What do you want?"

"Look out the window!" yelled Jane. Darcy grumbled and reluctantly left the warmth of Steve and the bed. She pulled the curtains back just a bit, squinting in the sunshine. Suddenly, an alien ship went flying past her window. Darcy stumbled backward, caught by Steve's body as he also looked out the window. Darcy sighed into her phone,

"Do I have to come to work?" she whined. She could almost hear Jane roll her eyes,

"Yes. Bring the captain too."

"Fine. See you in 30."

"I'm sending a car for you."

"Give me 20." Darcy hung up the phone. Steve was already heading for his suit, trying not to drag his feet as he said,

"I couldn't get one cup of coffee. One cup, that's all I'm asking."

"I'll throw the machine on before we shower and we'll both have a cup before the car gets here." said Darcy, putting a hand to her face to hide a yawn. Steve had kept her up late last night, enjoying all the new things this century had to offer, particularly the non-taboo premarital sex. Steve grinned,

"Good plan. Care to join your handsome hero in the shower before we run off to save the world?" He held out his hand. Darcy took it and they walked to the bathroom, bumping shoulders in the small hallway as Darcy removed Steve's t-shirt that she'd borrowed and Steve stepped out of his boxers. He turned the water on and the pair stepped in beneath the hot water.

Showering together was a traditional of theirs, a habit started the first time Darcy had stayed over. Shower sex was the next logical step, at least as far as they were concerned. She ran her hands up and down Steve's abs, tracing the definite lines. The water was making them shine ridiculously and Darcy smiled. Any urge to laugh, however, was cut off when Steve's hands went straight to her tits, thumbing over her nipples. Darcy gasped,

"The man has a plan, I see." she murmured.

"A plan to get you off before the driver breaks down our door." said Steve with a grin. Darcy's hands moved down his abs, continuing down until they reached the erection Steve was already sporting. His breathing stuttered and he met Darcy's eyes briefly before he kissed her rough and deep. They had twenty minutes and they were determined not to waste them. Steve kept a hand on Darcy's breast and the other skimmed down her side with the water before coming back to the front and pressing at Darcy's wet folds. She gasped and mewled and Steve grinned. That was his favorite sound in the whole world. He could feel Darcy already wet for him, the consistency of her juices entirely different from the water that played over both of their bodies. Steve slipped one, two fingers into her. Darcy groaned and her hips bucked forward, desperate for more friction. She pulled back from the kiss to whisper in his ear, breath short and breasts heaving beneath Steve's hand,

"Fuck me, Steve. We've got ten minutes left."

"Are you ready?" he asked. He'd been clear from the beginning of their relationship that Darcy always had the right to shut him down at any point. She never had. Darcy rolled her eyes,

"Yes. I swear to God, if you don't do something soon I'll get my vibrator and finish this myself." Steve growled at her words and gripped Darcy's ass, picking her up and pressing her against the slippery shower wall. Darcy whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her and brushed his thumb over her clit. Carefully lining himself up, Steve pushed his cock into Darcy, both groaning. Darcy felt herself being stretched and filled. No matter how much sex they had, Darcy didn't think she'd ever get used to how Steve filled her up like no one had before.

Steve gave Darcy a moment to adjust to him before he rocked in and out of her, his hands still holding her up against the wall. He had both hands on her ass and Darcy's hands were on his shoulders and back, nails digging in with each thrust. Their pace went faster and faster until Darcy was breathing in short gasps,

"Steve…please." He understood. He kept one hand beneath her (Darcy knew she'd have bruises the next day but didn't particularly care) and the other hand came up, finding where their bodies met and flicking Darcy's clit. It was only a few moments after that that Darcy screamed his name, inner walls fluttering with her orgasm and pulling Steve over the edge with her as he sucked at her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. The shower kept running over their now-still forms. Both were still panting when Steve barely heard a knock on the door. The couple shared an alarmed look before moving into action, Darcy shutting off the water as Steve threw her a towel and grabbed one for himself. They answered the door in two minutes flat, hair wet and shirts one button off. Happy stood on their doorstep,

"You can't have a honeymoon phase until you have a honeymoon. Keep it down." He led them out to the car, Darcy and Steve trying to look embarrassed but failing. After about the fifth early-morning emergency, they'd figured out nothing would cause too much damage in the time it took them to have a quickie in the shower. They hadn't been proved wrong yet.

**A/N: I have a sort-of plan for a continuation of this if anyone is interested. Review to let me know!**


End file.
